


Maratona

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ti andrebbe di andare a cena fuori stasera?" Oliver è abbastanza sicuro che gli dirà di sì.<br/>"Stasera non posso. Ho un altro impegno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maratona

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

**Maratona**

 

"Ti andrebbe di andare a cena fuori stasera?" Oliver ci ha messo un po' a decidersi a chiederle di uscire e sa che Felicity aspettava solo che lui smettesse di fare lo scemo, dunque è abbastanza sicuro che gli dirà di sì.

Invece l'hacker si torce le mani e sul suo viso si dipinge un'espressione desolata. "Stasera non posso. Ho un altro impegno." sembra addirittura imbarazzata e Oliver si chiede se lei non abbia un appuntamento con un altro uomo.

Quindi si apposta fuori da casa sua e non per spiarla - no, non sarebbe corretto - però è lì comunque.

Quasi gli casca la mascella quando Felicity gli apre la finestra e lo invita a unirsi alla maratona di _Doctor Who._


End file.
